<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daisies on your nightstand by prisonrealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811523">daisies on your nightstand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonrealm/pseuds/prisonrealm'>prisonrealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daisy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon x Priest AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sacrilege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonrealm/pseuds/prisonrealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Atsumu finally concedes defeat, letting his head fall onto the demon’s chest, hearing the low rumble when he speaks. It lures him in, slumber settling heavily on his eyelids. The last thing he sees is Shinsuke leaving daisies on his nightstand—a cruel joke to his unprecedented fate.</p>
</blockquote>Miya Atsumu falls into Shinsuke’s welcoming arms.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daisy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daisies on your nightstand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early mornings have always been Atsumu’s favorite.</p><p>In between the fervid glare of the morning sun and the moonlight diffused among an ocean of stars, he is seen by the church’s altar, fingers splayed across the organ’s keys, playing a soft melody that bounces off the walls. The stained glass windows permit a modest amount of light, casting soft glows of varying colors among wooden pews. An irony it is, that such a primordial church could house such youthful innocence, dripping from his nimble fingers. </p><p>It has never really frightened Atsumu—being alone. Solitude has always been his companion, wrapped around him with comfort and warmth. It reminds him of home, his childhood, his mother’s cooking, his father’s coffee. He misses it for the most part, but, then again, he knows they’re alright. Osamu never fails to send him letters, knowing how Atsumu has always liked keeping them. <em> For the memories, </em>he’d always say. </p><p>When Atsumu presses on the key of the last note, he closes his eyes, grinning as satisfaction washes over his face. Mornings like this—he would never trade it for anything else.</p><p> “Good morning, Father Miya.”</p><p>Ah, right. There’s <em> one thing </em>Atsumu would like to trade. He’d give anything, if he were being honest.</p><p>He never really believed it at first. He had laughed it off, even, thinking it was just a cute trick by one of the town’s kids. They did love to poke around and cause ruckus, but, it’s nothing out of the ordinary. He realized it on the third day, when he felt him lick his ear.</p><p>That was over a year ago.</p><p>Atsumu lifts his head and sees pale legs dangling from the second floor banister—sinful and tempting, deliberately showcased like a marble display. He pushes himself off the bench and proceeds to walk down the nave, throat dry and hands clenched by his sides. He exhales loudly through his nose, eyebrows furrowing in detestation as he thinks of a way to get around without having to look at him in the eye.</p><p>Of course, things don’t work out the way he wants them to.</p><p>Standing before him now is sin himself, wrapped in nothing but faux angel draperies, charcoal wings hidden and shied away behind him. Atsumu supposes it’s a great disguise for what was once an angel, knocked out of heaven. The cloth—or the lack thereof—exposes the broad expanse of his chest, running down to his navel. It’s clumsily tied by a small, thin ribbon, barely holding them together.</p><p>“Shinsuke,” Atsumu spits, gritting his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>“Come on. Don’t be so tense, my priest.” Said demon takes tentative steps towards him. Atsumu steps back, the side of his hips hitting the corner of one pew. “I just want to greet you a nice morning.”</p><p>Atsumu mutters a quick prayer under his breath, one hand reaching for the cross that hangs on his neck. Shinsuke notices it and smiles, tilting his head as he bites on his thumbnail.</p><p>“You are so adorable, Father,” Shinsuke says, closing the gap between them and chuckling when the priest flinches. “Didn’t you miss me?” he asks, brushing his knuckles over Atsumu’s cheeks.</p><p>Atsumu grabs a hold of his wrist. Shinsuke’s smile grows wider.</p><p>“Don’t,” Atsumu all but pleads, his resolve growing weak. It’s not supposed to be like this—<em>never </em>supposed to turn out like this. He asks for guidance, for forgiveness for he knows this is one of the gravest he’d have ever done.</p><p>Shinsuke coos, withdrawing his hand from the tight hold and settling for carding his fingers through the priest’s blond locks. <em> They’re soft, just how they always are. </em>Atsumu stills, breath cut short, fingers frozen around the steel cross. Once again, he finds himself praying for dear life.</p><p>“Please, let go.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like you want me to.” The demon tugs on Atsumu’s hair, causing him to fall back. Sunlight highlights the slope of his neck. Shinsuke reaches for the tight collar, almost ripping it off when he pulls it down. He succeeds, then, exposing the beautifully carved collarbones. “Look at you, Father.”</p><p>“Shinsuke…”</p><p>The demon hums. “So beautiful,” he mumbles, tracing the contours of his neck with his finger. He stops midway, trapping the priest’s throat in his hand.</p><p>Atsumu visibly gulps, rendered powerless under the demon’s touch. He doesn’t know—doesn’t think he’ll ever know—how it’s possible. He’s always been aware of his limitations; which things he’d cower upon seeing, when he’d give up. Shinsuke is none of those, so, why? <em> Why can’t he do anything? </em></p><p>“You’re distracted.”</p><p>“What?” Atsumu asks, only now noticing the absence of fingers in his hair.</p><p>Shinsuke sighs dramatically, pulling down the robes and bares himself in front of Atsumu. He grins, then.</p><p>“Knew you’d take a peek.”</p><p>Atsumu blinks—once, twice. Three times. Specks of crimson dust over his cheeks. Shinsuke giggles in delight, walking around the priest. He wraps his arms around his waist, fingers splayed on his stomach. Atsumu feels the demon’s breath fanning over his neck and he shivers.</p><p>“Come on, Miya Atsumu,” Shinsuke whispers. He licks the shell of Atsumu’s ear. “Break.”</p><p>“N-No,” Atsumu stutters, wriggling out of the demon’s hold. He succeeds, only to fall back into Shinsuke’s arms, unwilling to let him go. “Shinsuke,” he warns. “My God protects me. Inside these walls, you cannot harm me. You cannot control me,” he adds, finally able to push the demon away.</p><p>A glint of mischief flashes in Shinsuke’s eyes for a brief moment. The demon licks his lips, bringing one hand up to his lips and pushing two fingers in. He mewls, loud and shameless, and squeezes his thighs together. A show, exclusive for the wonderful priest.</p><p>“Stop. Stop that.” Despite his indignance, Atsumu’s eyes betray him as they wander down south, eyeing the supple flesh offered in front of him.</p><p>“You like it,” Shinsuke states once he has his fingers out of his mouth, making sure to run it down the column of his neck. “Come on, Father Miya. All you have to do is accept me and I’m all yours. You can have me.”</p><p>“This is where you’re wrong,” Atsumu promptly answers, shaking his head as he walks past the undressed demon. “I do not wish to engage with you for longer, Shinsuke.”</p><p>Atsumu reaches for the tall doors that separate him from the land outside, beautiful and serene. He takes a deep breath, determined to get back to the clergy house in peace. He fails to notice, however, the demon discreetly following him in the guise of a white cat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Black robes are haphazardly thrown to the wooden chair, neglected as Atsumu faces the tall mirror in front of him. He scrutinizes his neck, touching his throat. The ghost of Shinsuke’s touch lingers like an unseen tattoo, never once fading.</p><p>Atsumu unceremoniously flumps onto his bed with a grunt, head in his hands. He then closes his eyes and wastes no time making the sign of cross, saying, “In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” It’s followed by a fervent mumble of a prayer, sincerity coating each word as he offers himself up for repentance. </p><p>The prayer ends with Atsumu kissing the cool, steel cross.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by a white cat perched by his window sill, licking its paw. Pushing himself up the mattress, he dusts his hands on his trousers and fixes his tunic.</p><p>“What are you doing here, little buddy?”</p><p>The cat purrs, rubbing its head on Atsumu’s welcoming palm. The priest chuckles, indulging in the cat’s little antics.</p><p>“Have you had breakfast? No?” Atsumu boops its nose before carrying it in his arm. “Let’s have a look downstairs, shall we?”</p><p>The kitchen is empty by the time Atsumu arrives, figuring that the others are busy with their morning prayers. This leaves him all alone with a cat in his hand. He rummages through the cupboards, looking for anything suitable to feed a cat with. Atsumu finds nothing of the sort and settles for the loaf of bread on the table, taking a small piece and tearing it into even smaller ones.</p><p>“Is it good?” he asks, even though he knows he won’t ever get an answer. The cat only purrs, gently munching on the bread. “You’re smart. Cute, too.”</p><p>The day goes by with the cat in tow, following Atsumu around as he does his daily routine. The other priests find it endearing, chuckling when the cat refuses to let go of Atsumu’s leg when one of them tries to pick him up. Atsumu, abashed, struggles to pry him off, ultimately surrendering after a few futile attempts. The others don’t mind, as they thought that the cat might have taken a liking to Atsumu. No one has ever been immune to his charms, let alone a cat.</p><p>“You caused a lot of trouble today,” Atsumu says once they’re in his room. Gold eyes stare at him innocently, waiting for his next words. “But, you’re excused,” he adds.</p><p>The sky paints itself black as the moon takes its throne up above. A serenade of a dark ocean; the stars its heavenly choir. A sliver of moonlight leaks through the thin curtains, accompanied by the gentle whispers of the breeze.</p><p>Dinner was normal, to say the least. Strangely enough, it was <em> too </em>normal—but it’s not like Atsumu’s complaining now. Like any other night, it was spent with his fellow priests, among stories of children and families, reflections, and whatnot. Atsumu has shared a few of his own, omitting his most scandalous experience.</p><p>When everything is cleared, Atsumu cleans himself up, bids his fellowmen good night and ascends to his room.</p><p>“Father Miya, good evening.”</p><p>Atsumu stands by the doorway, unmoving as his eyes fixate on the demon sitting cross-legged on his bed. Unlike before, he is not draped with heavy cloth. Instead, a large, white dress shirt hugs his frame. The dress shirt, Atsumu notices, is <em> his, </em> judging by the small, embroidered <em> M.A. </em>on the breast pocket. Being considerably taller than the demon, it hangs longer on him, stopping mid-thigh. Four buttons are left intentionally undone: two at the top, and two the bottom, leaving Atsumu with an iniquitous view.</p><p>“You,” Atsumu seethes. “What are you doing here?” This is the first time he has ever seen him outside the church (Which is quite ironic, being a demon and all).</p><p>“I’ve been with you all day, Father. Whatever do you mean?” Shinsuke asks, voice small.</p><p>“What—” Atsumu pauses, struck with realization. <em> “Oh.” </em></p><p>A Cheshire grin splits Shinsuke’s face, breaking his innocent facade. “Yes, <em> oh. </em>Ever wondered how a beautiful cat has wandered into your humble abode?” he asks, rising from the bed and taking long strides towards the priest.</p><p>Atsumu is quick to step inside and lock the doors, afraid that someone would see them.</p><p>“Don’t worry. They can’t see me, nor can they hear me.” Shinsuke touches his cheek, looking at him with hooded eyes. “Only you, my priest. Only you.”</p><p>“Go away.” Atsumu swats his hand away, adamant on not letting the demon overpower him like earlier. He’s stronger than him, that he is sure of.</p><p>“My, my. You sure are uptight. How’s that stick up your ass, Father Miya? Do you want me to take it out?”</p><p>“Stop it, Shinsuke.”</p><p>“You call me by my name like how you call your God. How wonderful. I am touched.”</p><p>“I do not,” Atsumu snarls. “Do not say His name.”</p><p>Shinsuke raises his hands playfully. “Father, I am not here to fight.”</p><p>“What are you here for, then?”</p><p>The demon smiles, pulling Atsumu by his tunic. He leans in and cups the back of the priest's neck, caressing at the small tuft of hair. “Don’t play innocent, Miya Atsumu. You know I’ve always wanted you, wanted your soul. In return, I shall be yours.”</p><p>Blood rushes to Atsumu’s cheeks, strangely feeling quite feverish underneath Shinsuke’s touch.</p><p>“Shinsuke.” Atsumu places his hands on his hips, pushing him back. “That will never happen.”</p><p>“I beg to differ, my priest.” Shinsuke boldly places his hand on Atsumu’s chest, slipping in between the slight opening offered by the ribbons that should have been keeping the tunic collar together. “Say it. If you don’t want it, you can cast me away forever.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Go on, Father Miya. Cast me away.”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes quiver when they meet Shinsuke’s, lips parting in the slightest despair. The lack of words only confirms it—a silent agreement—and the demon immediately seals it with an electrifying kiss. Atsumu’s eyes flutter to a close, groans swallowed down by the demon’s lips. It leaves him in shambles, torn apart and laid bare for the demon to devour. He accepts it wholeheartedly, his fate.</p><p>There is no saving him now.</p><p>
  <em> My God, I am truly sorry… </em>
</p><p>Shinsuke guides him to sit on the edge of the mattress, subsequently straddling Atsumu’s strong thighs when he sees to it that the priest is comfortable.</p><p>“You are truly beautiful, Miya.” The demon reaches for Atsumu’s hand, intertwining their fingers together as he lays him down. He starts trailing kisses on the priest’s face down to his chest, never leaving any part of his skin unmarked. Atsumu writhes under the grace of his lips, hot and exceptionally bothered. “Patience, dearly beloved.”</p><p>“Shinsuke.”</p><p>The demon recoils, shuddering as the priest calls out for him.</p><p>“Let me touch you.”</p><p>Shinsuke smirks and lets him.</p><p>Atsumu’s hands travel to the sides of his thighs, squeezing gently before coming to the back to knead the entirety of his ass. Shinsuke groans, eyes fluttering to a close as he circles his hips against the rough fabric of Atsumu’s trousers.</p><p>“Won’t you look me in the eyes?”</p><p>Surprised, Shinsuke’s eyes fly open, irises shining in a bright shade of red. Atsumu, long gone in the deepest pits of his desire, holds his gaze. It’s easier for him like this, getting lost in the demon’s eyes—easier to forget the most unforgivable sin he has ever committed in his entire life.</p><p>As if trapped in an unknown bewitchment, Atsumu unbuttons the dress shirt that barely covers Shinsuke’s body, letting the thin piece of clothing fall off his shoulders and onto the mattress. He marvels in his beauty, immaculate and immortal. He reaches forward, careful hands supporting the demon’s back, and latches his lips onto one of his nipples. Shinsuke arches his back, a hand in the priest’s hair as a sigh of satisfaction escapes his lips.</p><p>Atsumu marks every part of his skin, making them his. So beautiful, so exquisite. Only for him, reserved for him. And he, only for Shinsuke.</p><p>Their lips finally meet, molding into perfect harmony. Everything else is left buried six feet under, for this is a new Miya Atsumu, reborn into Shinsuke’s hands. Clothes strewn to the floor, Atsumu lets the demon mount him, virtue and glory washed away with each flick of his tongue.</p><p>They become one under the moonlight. Atsumu’s hands are placed above his head as the demon rides him into oblivion. He badly wants to touch him, feel him burn. </p><p>Shinsuke has other plans.</p><p>There, the demon watches him fall apart. A cacophony of pleasured sighs and frustrated moans fill the entire room, and Shinsuke, being the demon that he is, observes; figures he likes seeing the priest under him like that. The sound of his voice calling out to him like how he would ask for his God.</p><p>“Come inside me, my priest.”</p><p>Atsumu reaches his high in no time, muffling his moans by burying his face in his pillow. The demon flashes him a tender smile before reaching his own, eyes rolling to the back of his head and unconsciously unfurling his dark wings. The priest attempts to roll over, to bring the demon under him and finally have control, but he finds himself collapsing on his chest, breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“How lovely.”</p><p>When Atsumu looks up, Shinsuke has one elegant eyebrow raised, only giving him a taunting smile.</p><p>“Look at you, my priest.” Shinsuke holds his chin, grazing his thumb over the flesh. “You are mine.”</p><p>“And I am yours.”</p><p>Atsumu finally concedes defeat, letting his head fall onto the demon’s chest, hearing the low rumble when he speaks. It lures him in, slumber settling heavily on his eyelids. The last thing he sees is Shinsuke leaving daisies on his nightstand—a cruel joke to his unprecedented fate.</p><p>A kiss is left on the side of his temple and he finally loses consciousness. Shinsuke remains under him, arms wrapped possessively around the priest’s body.</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by saelove's atsukita demon priest art! i just had to let it out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>